


A Hope That Waits In The Dark

by Victorious56



Category: RWBY
Genre: Awkward James Ironwood, Caring Clover Ebi, Early Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: Everyone is beautiful in the dark.James knew the old saying well. He wondered if anyone could ever find him beautiful in the light of day.
Relationships: Clover Ebi/James Ironwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	A Hope That Waits In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came to me after listening to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vWfjlIMiqBg) by Alessia Cara.

Their meal had passed pleasantly... no, _enjoyably_ , thought Clover. The churning anticipation he'd felt, in the moments before James had knocked on his door, quickly dissipated. James was charming, attentive... and funny. _That_ was a little unexpected.

Clover had yearned for this moment. His mother—or more likely his grandmother—would have said he'd carried a torch for James, for too many years. Now, at last, there was the possibility the torch might fully ignite, blaze into a dazzling light which would envelop them both. Clover smiled into his coffee, watching the other over the rim. James' face bore the faintest of frowns, and he looked at Clover, a smile quickly brightening his features.

"That was a most entertaining meal, Clover. Thank you."

"I enjoyed it too. I hope—"

"That we might do it again?" James sat back, watching as Clover raised one eyebrow. "I see no reason why not."

❖

The following six months or so passed quickly, a succession of dinner dates, cinema visits, and meals in James' comfortable quarters all adding to Clover's contentment. He could see James was more relaxed, and that made things even better. The only minor worry which nagged at Clover, was that they hadn't yet spent the night together.

James was older than himself, though not _that_ much older. Surely he didn't have an extreme, puritanical view of sex outside of marriage? Clover thought about the many times they had come to the brink, bodies ready to merge into one heady moment of passion... but it had never happened. James always broke away, trembling yet determined.

Eventually, Clover questioned him. "I'm not pushing you... I don't want to force something you don't want, but— don't you want to, James? It feels like you do, and I... I want to, more than anything." His fingers lightly brushed James' knee.

James' gloved hand took Clover's, cradling it gently against his leg as his left hand gently stroked the fingers. Clover shivered, watching the slow movement before looking up into James' face. The older man was smiling, but his forehead was creased with worry, or uncertainty— Clover couldn't tell which.

"And here you see my problem." James' voice was low, and so quiet Clover almost missed the words. "I want nothing more than to be your partner, in every way." His voice was fragile, the words haltingly spoken. He linked the fingers of his left hand with Clover's, raising it to his cheek. "And if this was me, I would not hesitate. But—" he let their hands fall, holding up his gloved, right hand. "This is me, too... and I— I'm afraid of what your reaction would be... when you see that part of me."

The icy chill which had risen in Clover's chest was chased away by the warmth for this strong, yet vulnerable man beside him. _Is that all?_ he was about to say, when he caught sight of James' face. The General was stripped bare, anxiety written across his face. Clover swallowed hard. _I have to get this right, or... there will be nowhere left to go._

Unlinking his fingers, Clover reached for James' right hand. He looked into the blue eyes of the man he was growing to love.

"Do you trust me, James? To be honest with you?"

"Yes."

Clover carefully removed the glove, exposing the metal hand beneath. He heard the hiss as James inhaled sharply. Clover glanced at him briefly, a small smile on his lips, before taking James' hand and bringing it to rest on his knee. He ran his fingers lightly over the smooth metal, looking up in surprise. "It's warm!"

James allowed himself a tremulous smile. "I'm able to control the temperature, along with other... features."

"It's beautiful, James. And I'm not being kind, just truthful."

James let out a slow breath. "I'm more than only one hand, though. My body... I couldn't let you see that. Not yet... if ever. But not yet."

Clover was silent for a long moment. "Well, okay then... but— we don't have to have the light on, you know." He smiled suddenly, leaning to whisper against James' ear. "And there are other ways of making sure I don't see... until you're ready." He sat back, grinning at James' bemused expression.

"Oh! I understand." His face suffused with colour as he realised what Clover meant. "Well... if you are certain, then... there's nothing I want more." He sat straighter and looked at Clover, his mouth set in a determined line.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go to bed." Clover stood, pulling James to his feet. The glove was left on the sofa, as the two men went to the bedroom.

  


The room was dark, the curtains closed one over the other. No silvery light spilled across the bed, where Clover lay on his side. His head propped on one hand, he ran the other over James' chest, marvelling at the transition from left side to right. There was no discernible difference in temperature, but the texture—

"Does it hurt? Where they meet?" Clover's tone was almost reverential, as his fingers fluttered across the broad chest, looking into James face, even though he could not make out his expression.

"Not hurt, exactly... I am aware of the two sides, but— the fact is, no-one—apart from the medical staff—has touched that area. Until now."

Clover blinked away the tears prickling at his eyes. The General was always so steadfast, so very much in control of himself... how could a person be so resolute, so _determined_... and he did it alone. Rubbing his face, Clover leaned over, kissing his way from one side to the other. When his lips reached the smooth surface, which he knew would gleam like burnished silver if there was light to see by, he stopped.

"Can you feel it... when I kiss you?"

The rumble of a chuckle within James' chest surprised him. "I can choose to... or not. At the moment, I can feel every touch."

"That's good." Clover's lips tracked up his chest, crossing back to the other side. Teeth dragging over a nipple drew a moan from James as he ran his hand through Clover's hair, and Clover moved closer, one leg slotting in comfortably between James'. His skin was warm, Clover's breath hotter, as he pressed kiss after kiss across James' shoulder, following a trail up his neck and finally reaching his mouth. James was ready, pulling Clover even closer, the deep sound in his throat all the encouragement Clover needed. One hand tracked downwards, finally answering the question Clover had tried, and failed, to dispel from his thoughts.

"What is it?" James could feel Clover's smile against his lips.

"I couldn't help wondering which side you favoured. Now I know."

James returned the smile, saying nothing. He pushed himself into Clover's hand, his fingers brushing the younger man's back. Clover shuddered, his thoughts scattering as he felt James move beneath him.

  


Afterwards, the darkness seemed less deep. Clover lay facing away from James, his back pressed snugly against flesh and metal. James' breathing slowly settled, and he finally spoke.

"I want to say _thank you_ , if it isn't too old-fashioned."

"Not at all." Clover wriggled his hips in appreciation. "Thank you, too." He paused, before adding, "I would like to see you, properly, one day... when you'd be happy to do that."

"And I'd like to see you, too, so... it would be in my own interests to make sure that day comes soon."

"Mmm." Clover could feel himself slipping into sleep. "James?" he said, his voice more of a mumble.

"Yes?"

"You said your hand has... other features."

"I did." He said no more, but Clover felt a vibration against his hip, where James' right hand rested.

"Oh! I did wonder..." Clover turned his head, his eyes meeting James' in a sleepy smile. "That's one for another time, then..."

James kissed him softly on the lips, before they settled down for sleep.

"That, Clover, is a very good idea."

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.


End file.
